Unmistakeble Love
by DeadMan'sHand702
Summary: What happens when love finds you when you least expect it? Jasper is hit by reality when one of the girls, that survives the fire in Arizona, comes and steals his heart from Alice. This girl is unlike her cousin, Bella, but the complete opposite. JazzXOC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

With each strike comes a new pain. The blood flows from my wounds like water through a straw. I try to resist screaming, but the pain is so unbearable that each time I receive a strike, by the razor sharp claws that she calls nails; a scream can't help but escape my lips. Her face is set in angry scowl as I decide to let my body go limp and give up, when I hear him saying not to give up to just hold on. He is struggling against a bigger force, a more powerful being then him.

"Just hold on! Please!" he screams. He turns to the person who is standing over me. "Stop! She doesn't deserve this! It was my fault. Don't blame her! Please, stop!"

The voices start draining out, and my surroundings are becoming fuzzier by the second until they eventually become nothing but blackness. The last things I hear is someone saying the words 'What is going on here?' and the scream of my beloved. Death comes to quick. If only I could see him, my love, one last time before I die, but I know that it will never happen because the bright light has come to claim me. I see everyone from Sister Mary Catherine's Privet High School along with all my family. They take my lovingly into their arms and I know, for certain, that my time on Earth is at its end. I'll see them again, someday. When they become like me. Dead. Lifeless. I think to myself as I allow the bright white light to take my 'body', mind, and soul.


	2. Unlimited Death

**Chapter 1: Unlimited Death**

I wake with a start. The room is unmistakably warm. The warmth seams to be growing by the second. I walk over to the thermometer to see that it is about eighty-seven degrees Fahrenheit. My roommate, who is also my best friend, Lacy, is also awake.

"It feels like a furnace in here," she says.

"Yeah! They never let it get like this even in the winter. What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to go ask."

She walks over to the door, and just as she grabs the doorknob she pulls her hand back as If she had just been burned.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"The doorknob. It's extremely hot. Do you think that it could be a fire?" she asks.

"A fire? In Sister Mary Catherine's yeah right…"

As soon as the sentence leaves my mouth the fire bell rings. Lacy and I grab our trunks, which hold all of our clothes, electronics, and school stuff, and run out of our dorm room, despite the heat of the knob.

It seems that all the other girls are also trying to get out the same way. I turn to see the teachers/consolers running and directing the girl out the front exit.

I turn to look at Lacy. "You know, as well as I, that there is no time for all of us to get out the front door," I say.

"Especially since we are al the back and very top of the school and there is only one other way out," she says.

"Lacy! You're a genius!" I say.

"Why?" she shouts over the crowd of screaming girls trying not to perish in the fire.

"The side exit! Let's go!"

We maneuver ourselves through the crowed. A couple of the others follow, but not many. It is not my present concern to get everybody out. That would be impossible. We would have a traffic jam just like the one that is happening to get to the front door.

I lead the way down the spiral stone stair case to the third floor. From there we go through a series of halls, down several stairs until we are finally on the ground floor. There about thirty of us now, but that is out of the fifteen hundred girls that attend Sister Mary Catherine's Privet High School. I push the morbid thought out of my mind. I open the door that leads to the dining hall. The handle is hot like all the others, so it does not bother me mostly because my hands are numb from the hot metal. I probably have second degree burns forming, but I do not care. I open the door to be greeted by the blazing heat and distinctive color of fire. It is just a blast of heat. If you have never walked into a burning fire then you have know idea what it is like. The fire knocks me off my feet, and I crash into the girls behind me. It is pretty much like a domino effect from there.

My eyes hurt so inadequately because I looked into the heart of the fire and I think some soot got into my eyes as well. This not only will most likely leave permanent damage to my eyes, but it leaves me temporarily blind. I feel someone grab my arm and drag me away.

"Sophie, you have to come on," Lacy's voice yells.

"How?" I ask. My voice cracks with fear.

I hear glass break, and that can only mean one thing. We are going out through the stain glass windows. The feel of glass on, in, and around my body makes me very uncomfortable. This means nothing considering I can't move a muscle. This does not stop me from trying. I try to move all of my limbs one at a time, but nothing happens.

I hear the roar of the sirens blasting all around me. I can hear screams if the dieing and the faint voices yelling from the top of the building. How could this happen? The voices drain out one by one. My vision can't fade to black because I can't see any thing. The last thing I hear is Lacy calling my name frantically.

The smell of strong antiseptic greets me as I open my eyes, and I become aware of my surroundings. I can see only white. It is all around me. Sucking me into its void.

"Omigod! Sophie, are you okay?" Lacy's voice sounds weird. Scratchy. Of course it is scratchy. We just went through a fire. He normally straight red hair is a mess of tangles and soot. Her face is also covered in the powdery black substance, but her eyes still find away to shine bright blue. Wait! I can see!

"I can see," I choke out.

"Yeah, the doctors said that your eye sight would be okay, but not perfect. Your hands should heal in time…" she pauses. I look down at my hands. They have been bandaged in clean white gauze. "The only real problem is that you have very damaged lungs."

"What do you mean?"

"Umm…"

"Sophie!" The voice could only belong to one person. Uncle Charlie.

Uncle Charlie was my dad's brother. I say was because both my parents died in a car crash when I was younger.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie," I say softly.

"Are you okay?" He asks frantically.

"Peachy."

"I got here as soon as I could. I heard about the fire. I can't believe it. Here in Arizona… I thought the school was safe…"

"Uncle Charlie… you're ranting."

"Oh, sorry. What happened?"

"I don't know? Lacy?"

"The police are here. They say that some one purposely set the building on fire," She says avoiding my eyes. This can only mean one thing. Something really bad happened.

"What happened?!" I ask my voice rising.

"Well…"

"Lacy!"

"The thirty of us that got out are the ones that followed _us_ out. Then some other followed. About three hundred or so got out. So…"

"Only the thirty of us. No one else?"

"The fire started in the front of the school. So when everyone tried to get out that why they…" her voice trails off.

"What about Amy?"

She does not answer.

"Lacy, what happened to my sister?!" I yell.

"She… didn't… make… it…"

"WHAT?!"

"She didn't make it, Sophie! I'm so sorry," she says as tears run down her cheeks and smear the soot on her face. The tears fall uncontrollably from my eyes. They taste salty as they run over my lips.

Amy was my younger sister. I'm eighteen so that makes her almost eleven. After our parents died, I protected her. I put into Sister Mary Catherine. I kept her safe. How could this happen. My poor baby sister. It should have been me! ME!!!! She should NOT have died. I can't believe that I not only out lived my parents after just nine years of my life, but I out lived my _younger_ sister. Why?

"Sophie," Charlie's voice was soft. I look up into the eyes that remind me so much of my father. "Everything is going to be okay.'

Those words. I hated those words. How every body always says that when you know that deep down in your heart that it won't. That everything will not be okay.

"No. No it won't! I had to burry my parents at nine years old. Now, nine years later, on the anniversary of their death, no less, I have to burry my baby sister. How is it going to be okay?!"

"I will take you to Forks an you can live with me. You can get away from all of this," he says.

"That won't help. I will still have to live with the pain, everyday of my life, knowing that I could have saved her. That I could have saved a lot of other lives. I was just too selfish to do anything."

"Sophie! You were not selfish. You got me and others out. I know that once we got out safely that you would have gone back to get more, but you were hurt. You couldn't move. How can you think that?" Lacy screams. I just ignored her.


	3. Facing The Music

**Chapter 2: Facing the Music**

I look at the crowd that is now forming in the simple folding chairs in the cemetery. We will be burring the people that died in the fire at Sister Mary Catherine's. I see all the parents and family of the dead. Even the survivors came to the funeral. We are all wearing our school uniform. A green plaid skirt, white button down shirt, black vest, black blazer with the crest of the school on it, and simple black flats. The crest was a red lion holding a picture of a ship in rough waters heading for a cliff. Over the lion is the saying, "Wither The Fates Of Abide" and under the lion is the saying, "QUO FATA FERUNT". Dots in between the words.

Uncle Charlie Comes up to me with my cousin Bella. I greet them both.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm going to live with my dad," she replies.

"Oh, well, good for you. Please take your seats. We are about to begin."

There is a mike in front of the crowd. One of the parents, who helped organize the funeral, goes up to it.

"After the class president speaks, it will be an open mike. So, if you want to say something please feel free. I'm proud to introduce the class president, Sophia Langdon."

After my mother died I took her madden name. I walk up to the mike. My speech is an apology to all the parents.

"Hello. My name is Sophia Langdon. I went to school with all of you lovely daughters, sisters, and mothers. They were all good people. We had a very good time. You see, my sister and I came to Sister Mary Catherine's for safety. Our parents died in a car accident. I was scared. I was nine and my sister was only two years old. They took us in and raised us. I grew very found of everyone there, and there will always be a special place in my heart for all the people.

"Sister Mary Catherine's didn't care if you were rich or poor. They didn't care about what color you where. They didn't care what language you spoke. They didn't turn their back on you. If you needed help, they would be there for you.

"What happened was not an accident. Everyone who wasn't there will never know what it felt like to be in that situation. Scared that you would die without saying goodbye. There was a traffic jam, and I later found out that it was because the fire was in the front of the school, which is where everyone was trying to get out. I realized that there was another exit. Out the side.

"I went down the stairs thinking that everyone would just follow. That I would find a way out and come back and get everyone else that didn't go the first time. That was my fatal mistake. Never assume anything. I'm sorry that I couldn't save your children, mothers, family. I will probably never forgive myself for what I did. I caused all of you good people so much pain. I wasn't thinking right. I will not make excuses. I probably couldn't have saved everybody, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't have tried," I say. At this point the tears begin to fall, and I can see that my speech has already taken affect on the audience. Some are balling, some are just crying, and some are teary-eyes, but there is not a single person in the audience that is not crying. "I'm sorry," I say as I step away from the mike and go to sit down. Lacy stands up and take it.

"My name is Lacy. I was a victim to this as much as my friend Sophie. Well, actually not as much. I didn't loose anybody so I don't know how it feels. Sophie Lost her sister in the fire. We all lost friends and family. Instead of listing all the bad thing. Sophie saved a lot of lives. She lead us down the stairs, she opened all the hot door knobs for us. She got second degree burns on her hands. She opened the cafeteria door for us. She is the one with ok eye site that can't be fixed with glasses. She only has about forty percent lung function left. She did all of this so we could get out.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I think that is pretty good. I don't blame her for the fire or the death. I only blame the person who did this. She shouldn't beat herself up and neither should you. It is no one's fault except the person who started it. Don't blame yourself, don't blame me, your neighbors, the other students, Sophie, the staff, or even the school. Blame only one person. The one who did this. Thank you," she says and steps away from the mike. People are shaking their heads in agreement.

They don't blame me? I ask myself. I can't believe it. I have been dreading this for ever and just a few words from Lacy and there is no reason to hate me. I only wish Lacy's magic words would have helped me forgive myself. That is going to be my challenge from now on. To forgive myself.

"Welcome home everyone," Uncle Charlie says.

The ride to Forks was quite. Bella and I listened to our iPods the whole time, so nothing really happened.

Bella's room is upstairs and to the right, and mine is on the left. I walk in to see that there was a small desk in the back left corner of the room, and my bed is to the right of the door. It is dressed in green sheets.

It is in the middle of the wall. There are a couple of big bookcases on the far wall. In between the desk and bookcases is a giant window that looks out into the woods. There is a window seat.

'This is where I will be most of the time,' I think to myself.

I quickly unpack all of my clothes and put it into the closet. My computer goes on top of my desk and my electronics go in the different drawers in the desk. I slip into bed and fall asleep. Only darkness comes


	4. A New School, A New Destiny

**Chapter 3: A New School, A New Destiny**

I look out the window of Bella's truck. I think that it is atrocious. The paint had to be custom. It is terribly faded. Back in Arizona I would never ride, let alone drive, this truck.

We pull into the parking lot of Forks High School. The school is small, but I guess that it would be better if I was in a smaller school.

"What do you think?" Bella asks as we pull into a parking space beside a red convertible.

"It's okay. I guess. I just wish that I had my _own_ car," I mutter.

"Why? Is there something wrong with this one?" she asks concerned.

"No. It's just that I have to get back and forth from the hospital, school, home, and my new psychiatrist. It is going to be hard," I reply getting out of the car. Bella looks at me confused.

I just shake my head no. Have you ever had an over protective person in your family that was not your mother or father? Well, that is what Charlie is to me. He got me for weekly appointments at the hospital, with some guy named Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Then I have an appointment with my psychiatrist. Great! I will be the crazy person at this school.

I walk slowly toward the office with my head down when, being me, I run into someone. The force knocks me off my feet. The only thing that I can think of is when I open the door to the dinning hall and was greeted by the heat of the fire. This time I am greeted by nothing but cold.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I say as I get to my feet. The person turns around. He is very tall, muscular, and has very short dark hair. His eyes were golden.

"It's okay. Are you new?" he asks.

"Yeah. My name is Sophie. Sophie Swan," I say extending my hand. The gleaming white bandages smile back at me. I quickly put my hand behind my back.

"I'm Emmett. What happened to your hand?"

"I thought that the entire school would know. The fire in Arizona. At Sister May Catherine's? I was one of the survivors?"

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that. A real tragedy. Well, you have my condolences."

"Thanks. Now, if you excuse me. I have to get to the main office. I must go and get my schedule."

"See you later. Maybe in class."

"Yeah. Later," I say walking away.

My first few classes were uneventful. I had no classes with my cousin, which is fine with me, but lunch would be very interesting. This is when I figure out how the school works. Would the different cliques be together? The jocks at one table. The cheerleaders at another. Geeks at another.

The lunch room was nothing like what I expected. Everyone was sitting with any other person. Geeks and jocks. Band nerds with cheerleaders. I see Bella and go and sit with her and some other people. I recognize Mike from one of my classes. Eric and Jessica from another. The fourth girl I don't know.

"Angela, this is my cousin, Sophie. Sophie, this is my friend Angela," Bella introduces us.

"Nice to meet you," Angela says.

"You too," I reply.

Five people walk in the door at that moment. I recognize Emmett, the guy from this morning. He shoots me a smile. I smile back. Mike, Eric, Jessica, Angela, and Bella all look at me enviously.

"What?" I ask.

"Those are the Cullens. They don't talk to anyone except themselves," Angela says.

"Yeah. He is with the blond, Rosalie. Like together, together."

A tall girl with blond hair about to her shoulders came walking in with Emmett. They walked hand in hand.

"So. Emmett talked to me this morning. He's nice," I say. Their mouths drop.

"Well, who are the others?" Bella asks.

"The pixie girl, with the spiky dark hair, that is Alice. The one that looks like he is in pain. That's Jasper. They are together."

"What about him?" Bella asks pointing to a tall, slightly muscular guy with brown hair.

"That's Edward. No girl in the school is good enough for him," Jessica says. "Not that I care."

I try to suppress a laugh. The guy that looks like he is in pain intrigues me. I glance his way. He has the same colored eye that Emmett had and curly blond hair. Very attractive.

I walk into my next class. History. The teacher signs my schedule and I look for a seat.

Emmett is sitting in the back with the guy, I think his name was Jasper, next to him. He motions for me to sit in front of him. I do.

"Sophie, this is my brother Jasper," Emmett says. So I was right about the name. "Jasper, this is Sophie. She is one of the new girls."

"Hi," I say to Jasper. He nods his head curtly.

"Okay! Everyone face forward. For the next six weeks you will be doing a project…" the teacher starts. This is meted by groans from the students. "On the Civil War. You and the person sitting next to you, will choose a side and complete a project on it. You will need to do research logs, a formal research paper, a poster board, a works cited, and finally present it to the entire class at the end," she says. I have no one is sitting next to me. "Sophie, if you will turn around and work with Mr. Cullen and Mr. Hale that will work. Or you can choose to join another group."

"I will work Mr. Cullen and Mr. Hale," I respond politely.

"Good. Now you can get to work on deciding one a topic. You have the entire class," the teacher states as she gets to work on her computer. I turn around to face Jasper and Emmett.

"What do you think we should do?" I ask.

"Union!" Emmett says.

"Confederate," Jasper says so softly that I have to strain to hear it.  
"Oh, come one Jazz, we should totally do it on the Union!" Emmett replies.

"No! It goes against me!" Jasper says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Oh, it's nothing. Jasper's family has always been involved in war and stuff. His… great, great, great grandfather was in the Civil War. He was on the Confederate," Emmett says matter of factly.

"Oh," I say.

"What side do you want to do?" Emmett and Jasper ask me.

"Well, no offence Emmett, I personally like the Confederates better," I state.

"See. I'm not the only one!" Jasper says. "So, does that mean that we are going to do the report on the Confederates?"

"I guess…" Emmett says.

"Good," Jasper says.

"When can we all get together to work on this?" I ask.

Jasper and Emmett exchange confused looks.

"I don't know," they reply in unison.


	5. The Terror Returns

**Sorry! I didn't mean for it to take me this long to get you the next chapter. Here! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Terror Returns**

_The red orangey glow of the fire penetrates the blackness. Everything looks so clear. What is going on? I ask myself. The castle like school is engulfed in angry flames that extend to the sky. I look around to see what is going on. I'm in a long white gown with long sleeves and no shoes. _

_ The leaves rustle in the wind, well, at least I think that it is wind. There is no wind on my face, so it has to be a body. I turn to be confronted by my worst nightmare. Sister Marry Catherine's. And Amy?_

_ She stands a few inches shorter then me in the same type of gown that I'm in. Her skin is charred and they are only patches of it. The rest is bone. Her face has a patch of flesh over one eye and then a small one over the right corner of her upper lip. Other then that, it is all bone. It feels as if my heart has just been stabbed with a razor sharp knife. How could I let this happen to my baby sister?_

_ A scream escapes my lips. _

_ "Why?!" she screams in a horrid voice._

_ I start taking a few steps back when, repulsed by the sight in front of me, I fall. Tears run down my face._

_ "Why, what?" I ask in gasps. _

_ "Why didn't you help me?"_

_ "I'm sorry…" I scream._

_ "NO! You should have known…"_

_ "Known what?!"_

_ She grabs me by the arm._

"_Known what she was capable of!"_

_ "WHO, Amy, who?"_

_ "You know who!" she screams as she digs her nail into my skin. _

_ "No! I don't. Tell me!" I beg as she drags her nails down my arm creating deep scratches. The blood flows freely. My voice crack from the tears, and my breath grows short. _

_ "Why are you crying?! You aren't suppose to cry!!"_

"Sophie!!! Sophie wake up!!" Charlie's voice cuts through my focus like a knife through butter.

I sit up as strait as a board when Charlie shakes me. My breath is ragged and I'm drenched in sweat. When I try to take a deep breath, I realize that I can't breathe at all. The gasps of air that do come out are too small to help me. My hands go to my throat. I start scratching as if I am being choked. Bella runs into the room. She lets out a small scream.

"What is it, Bella?" Charlie asks frantically trying to calm me down.

"Look at her arm," she says.

Charlie's eyes grow bigger then a dear's in headlights. I don't know what they are talking about until I look at my arms that are still clawing at my throat. There are long scratches almost completely down the length of my forearm. I feel like the girl from Freddy Kruger. The one that gets hurt in her dreams.

"What time is it, Bella?" Charlie asks trying to pry my hands away from my neck. He turns to her.

"About six in the morning, why?"

"Dr. Cullen should be in by now. Go ahead and go to school. I'll take Sophie to the hospital," he replies.

"Charlie," Bella says.

"What?" he asks. His eyes are still on her.

"She is coughing up blood now."

The blood runs from the side of my mouth faster as my breaths grow shorter. I continue to claw at my neck. The blood is still flowing from my arm and probably from my neck as well. My body can no longer feel pain. Not a good sign.

Charlie picks me up and carries my bridal stile to the police car in the drive way. He sets me in the back. I continue my fit. The sirens blare and send my body twitching.

"Now, now, don't start seizing on me. We will be there soon. Stay with me, okay?!" He continues to say this until we reach the hospital. To his and my surprise, I'm still conscious.

I'm transferred on to a bed at wheeled in to the ER. This is when I pass out.

**Hope that you liked it! Review please!! If you do I will give you a cookie! Fine! I will pay you! (Not really) :) :D XD :~) :-o :~)**


	6. One Guy, One Big Problem

**Chapter Five: One Guy, One Big Problem**

Pain shoots through my body.

'I can feel!' The thought rejoices me.

"Hey, there," a man I don't know says to me. His golden eyes are open and friendly. His hair is a soft shade of blond and looks like he runs his hand through it to keep it back. His skin is as pale as Emmett's.

"Are you Doctor Cullen?" I ask my voice sore.

"Yes, I am, Sophie," he replies softly.

"What happened to me?"

"You had an episode last night..." he trails off.

The night hits me like a two ton bolder. The scratched, the dream, the blood. Tears run freely from my eyes. I realize that I'm covered in sterol bandages.  
"Everything is going to be okay," he says soothingly.  
"No it's not!" I say sobbing.  
"What do you mean?"  
Before I can stop myself, I tell him everything. The dream, the blood, everything. It just all spills out of my mouth like vomit. I can't help it. I'm surprised he can understand me because of my crying.  
"What is the purpose of your sister in the dream?"  
"She died in the fire! I had to bury my parents and my baby sister! They all died before me! How is going to be okay?"  
"Dad?" Emmett's voice sounds as he walks into the room with Jasper.  
Dr. Cullen, looking flustered, turns to his sons.

"We just came to see if Sophie was okay," Emmett says.  
"How kind of you. Sophie," he looks at me for approval. I nod. "I'll be back later." I nod again.

"Hey," Emmett says as soon as his dad leaves.  
"Why did you come?" I ask trying to regain composure of  
myself.  
"To see how you were doing," Jasper says with a slight southern drawl.

"Why?" I ask.  
"We were worried about you," Emmett replies.

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Jasper asks.

"It's… never mind…"

"Is everything alright?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" I stammer.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Sophie, but you're in the hospital," Jasper says with a slight smile. I can't help but smile back.

"Just… it's complicated."

"Do you ant to talk to us about it?" Emmett asks.

"I'd rather not. Sorry…" I say.

"No problem. If you need anything… We're here to help," Emmett says taking my right hand in his.

"Thanks."

Jasper brushes a strand of hair out of my face. At his touch my eyes close.

"Do you want us to stay?" Emmett asks.

"Please," I reply.

"What ever you need, Sophie," Jasper says taking my other hand between his.

I can't believe this. When I came to Forks everyone told me that the Cullens cared about no one but themselves, and now here they are. With me.

"Sophie?" Dr. Cullen asks as he reenters my room.

I glance up.

"This is Dr. Roberts. Your physiatrist. He wants to know if he can speak with you." Dr. Cullen asks.

"Of course," I reply in a shaky voice.

Dr. Cullen motions for Emmett and Jasper to follow him out the room.

"Get well soon," Emmett says kissing my cheek.

"Feel better, Sophie. I'll see you later," Jasper says kissing my forehead.

The gesture brings a smile to my face. This is never going to sit well with Charlie, but I don't care.

Dr. Roberts sits in the chair by my bed. He has dull red hair and light blue eyes. His face is kind, but his eyes are mischievous.

"Just relax," he says with a tight smile. "Everything is going to be fine."


	7. The Freak of the School

**Chapter 6: The Freak of the School**

The next few days are a blur. Dr. Cullen came in every hour to check on me, Dr. Roberts came by every day at five in the afternoon, and Jasper and Emmett came to see me after school. Once I'm cleared to go back to school every thing changes.

Walking back into the school after three days is weird. I'm wearing a white turtle neck shirt under a black short sleeved shirt. The turtle neck hides all the bandages except for my hand, which Dr. Cullen says are healing nicely.

When Bella ignores me once we get to school. She goes strait up to Jessica and they start chatting. Jessica gives me a weird look, turns to Mike, and says something. They both start laughing.

_Great! Now I'm the freak of the school! What can get any worse?_ I think to myself.

I hear a laugh behind me, making me jump. I turn to see the Cullen family standing by their cars. Edward is trying to stifle a laugh, but failing miserably. Emmett gives him a stern look which only makes him laugh harder. Feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, I look away from them.

"Leave her alone, man," I hear Emmett say. All of a sudden a pair of strong arms wraps around my waist and pulls me into a big hug. Emmett's body is cold, but I return the embrace.

When Emmett lets go, I take a quick glance at Jessica. Her mouth is dropped down so low I think it might hit the floor.

"Don't worry about any one," Emmett says.

"Yeah," Jasper says coming up to me. "You always have us."

"Jasper!" a shrill voice says behind me. I turn to see Alice coming up to us.

"Yes, Alice?" Jasper replies coolly.

"What are you doing?" she says in a sickly sweet voice.

"Just helping a friend," he replies. "Alice, this is Sophie, Sophie, this is Alice my…"

"I'm his girlfriend," she says with a smile on her face.

"Girlfriend?" I ask dumb founded.

"You didn't know?" she asks in her preppy voice. She's the kind of girl that when ever she talks I just want to clout her right in the jaw.

"Excuse me. I have to get to class," I say looking back down at the ground and walking off to my first period.

In every class as soon as I walk in, everyone gets quite. It's really starting to weird me out. On my way to lunch, I catch my cousin at her locker.

"Hey, Bella," I say casually. At the sound of my voice she jumps hitting her head on the top of her locker.

"Hey, Sophie," she says panicked.

"Did you tell anyone about my episode the other night?" I ask sternly.

"No…" she says with a stupid smile on her face.

"You are such a bad liar!" I scream.

"I just told Mike. He was worried about you," she replies defensively.

"Well, Mike told the _entire_ school!" I yell.

"I didn't know he would do that," she says.

"We're in a small school! You can't just tell _one_ person! Everyone knows now! Thanks a lot!" I say.

"Look," she says angry. "I didn't know! I was just trying to be nice!"

"How is telling someone's personal business to the entire school nice?"

"I don't know! I'm sorry, okay?"

"What ever," I say walking away.

_How could she do that! Is there no respect in family?_ I ask myself.

I decide not to go to lunch. Instead I go to the school library. When I walk in, I see Jasper sitting at a table in the back reading a hard back book.

"Do you mind?" I ask motioning to the seat in front of him.

"Not at all," he says with a slight smile.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I say a little too rudely.

"Sorry, I was going to tell you at the right time," he says.

"Sorry," I say. "It was just a shock. I should have known."

"I should have told you, but it really doesn't matter does it?" he replies. The statement makes my heart sink. I guess I have a little crush on him, especially after he came and visited me in the hospital.

"Of course not. What ya reading?" I ask trying not to let my disappointment show.

"Just something on the Civil War. For our project."

"Or, right! Our project! I totally forgot!" I say slapping my hand to my head.

"You've had a rough couple of days. Don't worry about it," he says with a smile.

"I guess it's a good thing I have you and Emmett as partners," I say feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"This is going to be an interesting project," he says getting up from his chair. "I'll see you later, Sophie."

"Bye, Jasper," I reply.


	8. Here Once, Gone Forever

**Chapter 7: Here Once, Gone Forever**

_-Two Weeks Later-_

It's hard to believe that it's been two weeks since my episode. Everything just seems to be getting better for me. Maybe, just maybe, things are looking up. My bandages came off last night, and I couldn't be happier. Jasper and Emmett have become family to me. Emmett is like the big brother I never had, and Jasper, well, it's kind of hard to think of him as my brother. I say this because I have a major crush on him, and I think he has feeling for me, but it's hard to be sure. We have become closer then I ever imagined. I constantly get evil looks from Alice because Jasper spends more time with me then her does with her.

I take a look at my self in my full length mirror that's on the inside of my closet door. I'm wearing my old school uniform, which fits me perfectly. Most people would be worried about wearing a short skirt in the cold, but the school took us to New York, in the winter, and we wore our skirts without a problem. What's the difference? I let my wavy brown hair fall down my back. I look just like I did when I attended Sister Mary Catherine's. I grab my bag and go down into the kitchen.

Bella is sitting at the table with Charlie. I haven't talked to Bella much since she told Mike about my episode, but today is a new day.

"Hello, everyone," I say cheerfully getting a bowl of cereal.

"You look happy," Bella says.

"Well, I feel happy," I reply with a smile. "Can I have a couple of friends over to night, Charlie?"

"Of course. What for, may I ask?" he asks.

"Just a project," I reply.

"Fine. Are you gonna be okay wearing that today?" Charlie asks eyeing my skirt.

"Yeah. It's no problem," I say.

"Okay, just be careful. Guys and skirts don't mix," he says.

"Don't worry about me," I say.

"That's not as easy as it sound," he replies.

"Why?" Bella asks.

"Well, both of you're a very beautiful girls, and guys only want one thing. They want…"

"Bye. Charlie," Bella and I say in unison running out the front door.

"Come on! Where is it?" I yell at myself.

"Loose something?" Emmett's voice sounds. At the sound of his voice make me jump hitting my head on my locker door.

"Owe…" I mutter.

"Sorry!" Emmett replies placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. You just scared me," I say smiling at him.

"Nice, Emmett," Jasper says on the other side of me.

"Are you two trying to scare me?" I ask looking at Jasper.

"Maybe…" he says with a broad smile.

"I can't find my flash drive," I say digging in my locker again.

"You mean this one?" Jasper says holding it out in front of me.

"Were did you get that?" I ask taking it from him.

"You left it in the library yesterday. I picked it up for you," he replies.

"Thanks," I say blushing a little. "Are you busy to night?"

"No," they say in unison.

"Want to come over and work on the project?" I ask.

"Sure," Emmett says. "By the way, Sophie."

"Yes, Emmett," I say turning toward him.

"You look fantastic," He says looking me up and down slowly. Gazing longingly at my long legs sticking out of my short skirt.

"Thanks," I say running my hand through my hair.

I glance back at Jasper to see him rolling his eyes at Emmett.

"What's the matter, Jasper?" I ask, in a flirty tone, turning away from Emmett and towards him.

"Nothing," he says looking at me with the same expression as Emmett did. "You sure?" I say moving a little closer to him.

"Yeah," he says leaning in to me a little. I think he's about to kiss me, but he just smiles. I can't help but feel disappointed, but I smile back.

"Be careful who you look at that way, boys."

"We'll give you a ride after school, Sophie," Emmett says looking embarrassed.

"See you then," I say walking away. I sway my hips a little more as I walk. I can feel their eyes on me. I can feel every guy's eyes on me today. This is going to be a great day.

After school is a sweet relief. Every guy has come up and tried to talk to me, but every time Emmett or Jasper would come up and either take me away or start flirting with me. They are so protective. All the girls stared at me with envy. I have to admit after the first week I had, this is sweet revenge.

"Jasper?" Alice's voice sounds shocked. I hid behind Jasper's Jeep and listen to their conversation.

"Alice, just stop," Jasper says annoyed.

"She's nothing to us," Alice says taking his hand. He shakes her off.

"She is something to me," he says.

_Are they talking about me?_ I ask myself.

"Jasper, remember what you said? How did she change your mind?" she asks.

"Just stay out of this, Alice," he replies walking away.

She grabs him by the arm and touches her lips to his. I turn away from the Jeep. This gesture makes my stomach tighten and my heart sinks and shatter.

"Look, she's my partner for the history project," he says finally.

"Anything else?" Alice asks.

I don't stick around to hear his answer. I can't stand to hear it now. I leave them, the school, my problems, everything behind.

So, I run.


	9. The Lady in the Woods

**Chapter 8: The Lady in the Woods**

The rain is cold as it drips down on me from above. The tree I'm under doesn't provide much protection, but what does it matter? Everything is falling apart all over again, and just when I thought things were beginning to look up. That just goes to show you, once cursed, always cursed. Why is this happening?

"He never liked you," I say to myself. "He was just messing with the new girl. He just wanted to mess with my emotions." Well it worked. He could never like a girl like me when he had _her_. He has _Alice_. Why would he need me?

"That's what you get," a voice says.

"What?" I ask looking around frantically.

"You heard me. You think that just because I went away for awhile that I was gone for good? You know you can't get rid of me that easily," it says again. I look up to see my sister's transparent floating body in front of me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I ask desperately.

"Because you don't care!"

"Of course I care! You're my little sister! I love you!" I yell.

"No you don't! You think that since your bandages came off, that you could just forget me!"

"That's not true! I will always remember what happened! Nothing can erase the memories I have from that night! I did what I could!"

"You didn't save me!"

"I tried! I couldn't find you! There was nothing I could do! There was no way out! I did what I could! I was lucky that I got out! You can't blame me for the fire!"

"Do you even care that I died? Because the way that you were looking at that one guy, it's pretty obvious that you don't! You're only happy that you aren't the one dead! You're just glad that you didn't burn slowly!"

"I'm not happy to be alive! I never was! I've wanted to kill myself every day that you've been gone! You're right! I should have looked for you, and that is going to haunt me for the rest of my life! I promised Mom and Dad that I would protect you, and I couldn't keep my promise. I'm sorry…" I can't stop the tears from flowing out of the corners of my eyes. The rain is cold, my tears are hot, and my heart has shattered again.

"You're not even curious as to how the fire started!"

"They said it was an accident…"

"Well, it wasn't," she says bitterly.

"What?"

"It wasn't an accident."

"Who… What… Amy…"

"Are you alright child?" a woman's voice says behind my sister. Amy disappears leaving me with more questions.

"Are you okay?" the voice asks again. Through my tears I can see that she has brown-ish hair, and golden eyes, but I'm not even sure of that.

"M-hm," I manage to choke out.

"What's wrong?" she asks in a gentle tone.

I can't speak because I'm crying to hard. She brushes a strand of my wet hair out of my face. Her touch is cold but I don't pull back.

"You poor thing," she whispers. "What is your name?"

"Sophie," I mutter in a hoarse voice.

"The Sophie?" she asks. She's kneeling in front of my shacking body.

I look up into her eyes, and I notice that they look like Emmett's and Jasper's eyes.

"Emmett and Jasper's mom?" I ask between sobs.

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "Why don't you come back with me? I can take you to them or I could take you home. It's up to you."

I nod my head yes, and take her extended hand.

"I'm home," the woman, Esme, says as we enter the Cullen house.

"Hi, Mom," Alice says skipping up to us. "Oh…" she says looking at me. I can't imagine what I look like. I'm soaking wet, and I've been crying all the way here.

"Alice, where is your father?" Esme asks.

"In his office with another doctor," she says sweetly.

"Sophie!" Emmett says racing over to me and giving me a giant hug. "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere! What's wrong?" he asks looking at my tear streaked face.

"Nothing," I say averting my eyes to the right of him only to see Jasper standing there with worried eyes.

"What happened?" Jasper asks taking me in his arms.

I pull away from the embrace and turn my face away.

"Sophie," he says softly.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say.

"Not even with me?" Dr. Roberts asks as he and Carlisle walk into the room.

"Sophie?" Dr. Cullen asks.

"Amy," I say her name as tears fill my eyes again. Everyone except Dr. Cullen and Dr. Roberts have no idea what I'm talking about.

"What?" Alice asks confused.

"You saw her again?" Dr. Roberts asks.

"Yeah, and she accused me of not caring, of…" I can't finish my sentence. The words catch in my throat making a few tears escape.

Everyone one in the room is speechless.

"Is that why you ran from the school?" Emmett asks.

When I don't answer they know it's not the reason.

"Why did you run?" Dr. Cullen asks.

"It doesn't matter…" I mutter.

"Sophie," Dr. Roberts says.

"Leave the girl alone!" Esme says sternly placing a protective arm around my shoulders. "You don't know what she's gone through! She's calmed down quite a bit since I found her, and if you upset her again, I'll have all you doing house work for a year!"

"Yes, ma'am," they say in unison. Esme defending me brings a small smile to my face.

"Now, let's get you home, Sophie," she says walking me out of the house.


	10. Christmas

Chapter 9: Christmas

I can't remember a lonelier Christmas Eve. It use to be that all the girls would get together and go shopping around this time, and on Christmas Eve we would exchange presents with family and friends. It was always the happiest time at the school, but now, here in Forks, it's one of the worst. My sister has been coming to me almost every night, and with each "vision," as my doctor calls it, I get even more scared.

Since we were let out for the winter break, I haven't left my room. I can't. I refuse to see anyone. I haven't talked to Jasper or Emmett since the day I ran into the woods. I can't. I won't talk, and I won't leave my room.

I just sit on my window seal, listen to my music, and read books about death. I constantly replay Evanescence "My Immortal" on my iPod. It's the only thing that comforts me now a day. The song reminds me of my sister. Everything reminds me of my sister. I try not to sleep for fear that she might try to kill me, but it's hard to stay awake, and it seems that around this time she's more dangerous than ever before. I don't know why she's after me, but she is. I need to figure this all out.

"Sophie?" Charlie asks through the door.

I don't answer.

"Sophie, can you come down stairs, there is someone who wants to see you," he says.

Against my better judgement I leave the safety on my window seat and open my bedroom door. Charlie is standing there with a worried look on his face.

He leads me down the stairs to where Jasper is waiting. I try to turn around, but Charlie catches my arm and pulls me down the rest of the stairs.

"I'll leave you two alone," he says as he walks into the kitchen.

Jasper motions for me to sit on the couch, and when I do, he takes a seat on the coffee table in front of me.

"Sophie," he starts. When I don't answer he goes on. "Are you okay?"

I don't answer.

"Look, just because you're mad at me doesn't mean that you need to neglect your health," he says taking my hands in his. The coolness of his touch feels nice. I look away from his eyes, but he catches my chin. "Why are you mad?"

"Why does it matter?" I ask. My first words in days.

"Because I care about you, Sophie," he says.

"No you don't," I spit.

"What? What makes you think that?" he asks shocked.

"I heard what you told Alice. It seemed like you cared until she kissed you! You don't care! You never cared! All you care about is _her_! You only care that she still loves you! Who cares about the pathetic girl from Arizona? She's crazy! She talks to ghosts! She like a guy that she can never have, so why don't we just mess with her emotions! That should be fun!" I scream at him.

My outburst obviously shocks him and it brings Charlie running.

"That's not true!" he replies. "I do care for you! Yes, Alice use to be my girlfriend, but that doesn't matter now because I like someone else! I don't like Alice anymore! She just got upset that I dumped her, so she kissed me to change my mind, but it didn't work! Don't you understand? I like…"

I don't let him finish, "What does it matter! I don't want to know! I can't take it, Jasper! Please just…"

I'm cut off by his lips toughing mine. His cold hard lips against my warm soft ones. The kiss is soft and loving. When he tries to pull away, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him back to me. He doesn't object. His arms snake around my waist and pull me close to his body.

"STEP AWAY FROM HER!" Charlie screams. Jasper and I pull away quickly to see Charlie with a shot gun pointed at Jasper with a wild look in his eyes.

"Dad!" Bella screams trying to take the gun away, but he won't let it go.

Jasper pushes me behind him, protectively.

"Uncle Charlie!" I cry. "Don't!"

"Wow… What have I missed?" a voice says from the door way. We all turn to see the one person no one expected. Lacy.


End file.
